1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus for supplying fuel from a fuel tank to an engine and others.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, heretofore, for example a fuel apparatus disclosed in JP2004-332582A has been known. This apparatus includes a cover member that covers an opening formed in a fuel tank, a fuel pump placed in the fuel tank and to be driven by a motor, a liquid level meter for detecting the liquid level of fuel in the fuel tank, a liquid level meter control circuit which processes an output signal from the liquid level meter, and a pump control circuit which drivingly controls the fuel pump. The pump controller circuit is mounted in the cover member.
Meanwhile, a recent fuel tank has increasingly been made as a resin molded component in order to reduce vehicle weight and increase freedom in fuel tank shape design. Here, in the case where the fuel supply apparatus disclosed in JP'582A is incorporated in a resin fuel tank or the cover member is made of resin, electrical noise (radio noise) generated by the fuel pump (its motor) in the fuel tank could not be shielded by the fuel tank itself. This electrical noise may affect the pump controller circuit. For instance, the pump controller circuit may cause malfunction of the fuel pump due to the electrical noise and the pump controller circuit may further amplify the electrical noise it receives.